fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Helena Valkyria
|caption = The Saint of Resurrection|name = Helena Valkyria|kanji = ヘレナ戦場のヴァルキュリア|romanji = Herena senjō no vu~arukyuria|race = Etherious Demon (Etherious Soul) Demon (A contract with Lilith Luxuria) Human|birthdate = Year X766|age = 21|gender = Female|eyes = Violet|hair = Blonde|blood type = Unknown|unusual features = None|height = 5'6 ft|weight = 123 Ibs|guild mark = Unknown|affiliation = Knights Templar|previous affiliation = Cedar|occupation = Independent Mage|previous occupation = Cedar Knight|team = The Trinity Knights of Maverick|previous team = None|partner = Keith Maverick (love interest)|previous partner = None|status = Alive|marital status = Married|relatives = Keith Maverick (husband) Milla Maverick (daughter) |alias = The Witch of Fiore The Second Coming of Christ The Saint of Resurrection |base of operations = Wandering |alignment = |magic = Divine Sacrament Light Magic Take Over: Etherious Soul Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic Prayer Magic |weapons = Divine Cross Necklace The Flag of Caelum|image gallery =yes }} Helena Valkyria (ヘレナ戦場のヴァルキュリア, Herena senjō no vu~arukyuria) is a female mage who excelled in exorcising demons across the country of Fiore. Helena believes that she has an obligation to saved those in need whom were tainted by evil brought about by the vicious spirit of demons themselves, sinning innocent bystanders. She is the childhood friend of Keith Maverick. Helena Valkyria is one of the optional main heroines or love interests for Keith Maverick to choose from upon deciding a certain route to follow in. For that reason, Helena plays a major role in her own separate story alongside Keith as his romantic partner. Appearance Helena Valkyria has the feminine appearance of a young woman in her early adulthood endowed with a curvaceous body, making her look quite attractive while also having soft, white skin. She has violet eyes and blonde hair braided down into the shape of a tail tied under a purple ribbon as it travels down to her back torso. Her face indicates that she has a innocence expression all in a while displaying more elegance to her figure. She was seen wearing a light armor of steel garment from middle abdomen to the lower body of her armor loosen freely with thigh high stockings. She also has on a pair of armour gloves and a symbolic crown worn on the upper face of her blonde hair above the eyes. Additionally, she is cladded with chains going across on the front of her neck and between her bosoms. Upon attaining the essence of a demon, Helena can now transform into her Etherious form, allowing her to partake on an otherworldly ambiance besides her human self alone. Personality Helena Valkyria was described as an honorable and determined woman under the faithfulness of God, always trying to do her very personal best in the things she does like yearning to protect her villagers from every harms way possible when facing demons. Helena has experience encountering God for the first time in her life before, telling her to protect the village and cherish them. Helena is really weak when it comes down to dealing with children younger than her, becoming all innocent-like. Needless to say, she is also friendly and respective towards older peers around her. While on the other end of the stick, Helena would look like a defenseless girl who is in love whenever she romantically involved with Keith. Although, her true nature is that of a modest and docile young woman since Helena doesn't know how to approach or speak to a man properly as she tends to fidget every time. However, Helena can be careful at times if the one she is talking to happens to be a demon under the form of a human or mostly Keith. Therefore, she is quite protective about herself including her chastity upon physical contact. This could be the reason why her first impression kept failing whenever she meet strangers, with only inducing more hate from others due to a similar vibe share between her and the demon's influence, labeling her a witch. More so, Helena seems to hide her true personality to be of a gloomy and lonely girl as she doesn't know how to bring about a good topic in conversations, but let others take the initiative to get one started. Therefore, Helena is really reliant on other people to speak up for her though she doesn't have anybody to do that in her life, but rely on herself to do it. In other words, Helena cannot bear the burden on her own when after all, she is the one who doesn't want to be left all alone by everybody. History Helena Valkyria was born in year X766 in the village of Cedar. Before coming across God spiritually, Helena has long met Keith a while back since her early childhood at the age of eight. They use to play with one another by the side of the riverbank in the Cedar Village every day where they would usually meet up and hang out at. It was only after three years together as kids does Keith have decided to leave unknowingly to Helena's dismay, thinking there was some reason behind it all for his disappearance. Upon three years later while Keith was temporarily gone from her life, Helena had to put up with all the loneliness on her own two feet while trying to find a way to learn Magic in order to see the outside world, but to no avail. However, this all change until coming into close contact with a divine entity called God, willingly to educate her on how to use a Magic of her own. She had first encounter God spiritually while taking a stroll on the outskirts forest of Cedar. With no one else to turn to, she had no other choice but to heed God's words when he inexplicably mentions the man Keith to her in which she responds back for answers to his whereabouts. Brimming with admiration, she was guided by God's teachings about Magic and how she can developed her own separate branch of Rare Magic later known as Divine Sacrament. Synopsis Prologue ??? Common Route ??? Helena Valkyria's Route ??? After-story ??? Epilogue ??? Equipment ??? Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Divine Sacrament Divine Sacrament (神の聖餐, Kami no seisan) is a Caster and Holder-type Magic, utilizing Light Magic that takes the form of a magical necklace shaped like a cross. This Magic exorcises or else repelled the demons from causing any more further evil corruption to mages, and societies alike. It is also capable of baptizing a dark mage under the influence by demons. However, it possesses weak capacities of physical might, but its power is overwhelming against spiritual embodiments. In order to activate this Magic once or situationally, it must required the user to upholding their greatest faith that they morally believe in by the calling of a divine ritual (with the exception of God). They need to first find their significant other (partner) in order to form that connection, sharing the same feelings before the establishment of a relationship, inciting the creation of a vow between the two partner "Love Conquers All." In other words, the law is absolute obedience in which both partner mustn't and cannot break without agreeing beforehand for the specified reason. A faithful rule in which invoked the strong emotions driven by faith shared between them and not willing to give up for him/her make this Magic even more powerful when facing against demons and mages alike whether he/she is at a disadvantage or not depends on their combined willpower alone. Though the Magic grew stronger in state, it only means the user need to use more magical power than usual from himself/herself in order to perform it again. This Magic utilizes the user's own raw magical energy and that of their partner as well being link together. Therefore, it requires the user to resupply magical energy everyday from their partner through methods such as sleeping by each other's arms in bed, etc. While resting, the user and his/her partner will personally experience dreams about one another own memories from their past life. What is more, it helps treat and tend to the wounded partner's sustaining injuries only if they're close by one another in order for it to be strongly effective similar to Healing Magic though it cannot follow through with the Curse effects when the user or partner is either affected by the Demons or they're Demons themselves. In addition, it can also be served as a Counter Magic that is very effective against Demons and their usage of Curses and in Etherious Forms. If the user is ever in a pinch on their own without their partner around for which they're corner or trap, the magical necklace will react to their heed of prayer. They can reinforced a prayer-like summoning by warping the yellow magic circle as being the gateway portal for calling forth their partner from a faraway place to be teleported to where they're at in order to help and support them whenever they're in a dire situation. It's not just a magic capable of exorcising and repelling demons, but also for fending off mages in times of battle. Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. While Light Magic is not inheritably good in a sense as seen by users of the magic with malefic intentions such as Crux Kouga, it does give off a feeling of hope to the user's allies which in turn inspires them to do better in combat due to this magic releasing the benevolent nature of the user back into the world. It should be noted that Light Magic was intentionally created to be used as a counter against Darkness Magic and later Black Arts, two types of Magic that feed on negativity and cause massive destruction. This is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with positive feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; this is known as natural Light Magic, drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. This version of light magic is more commonly known and used by Legal Mages as they are often encouraged to use their emotions when it comes to fighting, being taught it will increase the overall power of their spells, though this is just a rumor and has not yet been official confirmed. However a recent discovery has just been made revolving around Light Magic; a group of scientist have discovered a new way to utilize Light Magic without having to go through the process of converting their own feelings into magic. This is considered incredibly difficult for a mage to successfully pull off and as such, there are only a small number of Mages that are capable of using this method of Light Magic. To do this, the user will manifest and modify their very eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which the user can then alter the movement of them, allowing them to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. It has been rumored that more and more Dark Mages are gaining the ability to use this form of Light Magic, disguising themselves and spying on Legal Guilds. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. * The Lightspeed of Moonlight (ムーンライトのライトスピード, Mūnraito no Raitosupīdo): * Swords of the Revealing Sunlight (解きほぐす日光の剣, Tokihogusu Nikkō no Ken): * The Lightsaber to Twilight (ライトセーバートワイライトする, Raitosēbātowairaito Suru): * Light-Years Away Beyond Starlight (光年離れスターライトビヨンド, Kōnen Hanare Sutāraitobiyondo): Take Over: Etherious Soul Take Over '(接収, テイクオーバー, ''Teiku Ōbā) is an advanced form of Caster-Type Transformation Magic used by Helena Valkyria upon her revival as a demon. This allows Helena, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in her case, a Etherious) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. One can only "take over" the power of beings that they truly "know". In addition to embodying an entity, Take Over can also be used to control another entity or another entity's abilities. However, it is unknown of the entity one takes control of/takes over the abilities of has to have the characteristics of the Caster's specific type of Take Over magic. * '''Etherious Soul (ゼレフ書の悪魔, エーテリアスソル, Ēteriasu Sōru) is a unique form of Take Over while also being a Caster Magic. This form was never known until Helena Valkyria had created it for her own use upon her essence transforming to that of a Etherious demon. Upon transgressing into this peculiar form of Magic, it allows the user to take the unique form of an Etherious demon correlating with that of their human nature and embodiment instead of rather a demon would commonly do. Enshrining the demon's element into their human soul as a medium, the user would feel the realization of being entirely a different human being, but the divine power of an Etherious. Unlike most Etherious demons whom utilizes Curses, Etherious Soul works differently as it would divulge from its path and begin to use Magic. Etherious Soul grants the user life beyond death, breathing the form of life in Magic out of nothingness temporarily. The Magic is called Arc of Resurrection as it is held exclusive to this form only. The abilities granted by this form affects taking control of the gene structures of what makes up a living organism. In order for this Magic to work, the user needs to have a sample of anything from within the target itself and then restructures it into her greatest understanding so that those genes can carry over and can fully recognized it as her own blood and DNA. As a result, it enables the user to partake on the form of other Mage's Caster Magics completely as it was already within her very blood to use it. Furthermore, this Magic is trickery to an extent, making most of the Caster Magics out to be as hers now while being only lawfully there in the peculiar manner to fool the original user of that Magic. Effectively, having the same blood and genes will naturally conceals the user's said identity as they've become the original mage and it's Caster Magic by itself although the original mage's life and death is left unattended. In other words, the user would simply make out to be the real identity of any mages all along despite being a real, illusionary doppelganger to the mages. While so, she attain the natural abilities and attributes along with it of those said mages, allowing her to have deep insights and experiences on how to use their Caster-type Magics properly with their experiences handed down from their genes and DNA passing onto to her own bloodline yet remain unchanged inexplicably so. Along the way, the user is also capable of using it to make an exact duplicate- this can work from weapons to even people. It'd work by using the sample as a catalyst- allowing their magical aura to surround the sample, the user then surges their magical energy into it and utilizes Shape Transformation to forge the object in question. Once made, if humanoid, the user can control them telekinetically. * Demon Superiority: Due to the nature of Helena's Take Over, she has the ability to dominate not just the will of a demon, but also its variant species Etherious created from the Books of Zeref. Therefore, effectively making them her own subordinates to a higher extent than how Satan Soul can only control regular demons alone. In other words, Helena can freely control and manipulate all types of demons to do her very bidding. * Curses Resistance: Due to the nature of Helena's Take Over, she is granted tremendous immunity over the demons use of Curses against her as it was render ineffective in this form. Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic (化身滅悪魔法, Keshin Metsuaku Maho; lit. "Avatar of a Murderous Demon"): is a very old and powerful Lost Magic, with records indicating that it has existed for thousands of years. In a time plagued by endless death and chaos humans communed with spirits for guidance and power, and those prayers were answered in the form of Eidolon Demon Slayers. Since then they have appeared scattered across time, rising only in times of great upheaval and war. Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic is a branch of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform the physiology of their body into those of a demon. Eidolon however is a unique type, since it does not utilize a specific elemental typically found in Demon Slayer Magic, instead the caster acquires the powers of a demon through what is known as the Covenant, an unholy contract binding the soul of the caster to the Demon. By invoking an incantation which serves as a summoning he can allow a portion of the Demons power to manifest through him, making this style of Demon Slayer Magic a Holder Type. The caster acts as a vessel for the Demons power and takes on many of its physical and psychological characteristics. Unlike other Slayer Magic, where the style is generally taught by the creature in question to the caster, Demon Slayer Magic instead uses the caster as an avatar or a vessel for the Demons power. Furthermore with every use of this magic, the caster's physiology begins to change, as the physical characters of their demon begin to manifest along with augmented physical abilities, and magic in their base human form. Furthermore the type of magical enhancements a Demon Slayer obtains depends wholly on the Demon they have made a contract with. Therefore Demons with a strong affinity for a specific element will bestow that same affinity and associated abilities to the caster. Ultimately the type of enhancements and abilities bestowed upon the caster are wholly dependent on what powers the Demon in question has. Magic is the manifestation of thought and emotion connecting with spiritual flow of nature. Thus when a prayer is made, when there is suffering, anger and negative emotion, these gather into powerful forces which serve as a beacon connecting our world to those that exist beyond. Demons are beings not of this plane. They were neither born in the human world nor created through any form of magic existing in Edolus. They live beyond the gate separating these realms. They are creatures of otherworldly thought and body, and it is through this connection they are drawn to our world. Calling a Demon is notoriously difficult. They do not subscribe to our perceptions of morality and reality, so methods to contact them vary depending on the Demon in question. What is known, is that it requires a very powerful feeling of emotion to gain their attention. Magicians have gone years praying and offering sacrifices to entice these outsiders. Often they are drawn to scenes of immense negative energy or death. Once contact has been made, the Demon will appear before them in mind, dream, or some other form as they lack a body. For that reason only, the Covenant (盟約, Meiyaku) is a pledge, a binding oath between the magician and the demon they have contacted. It serves as the bridge that connects the Demon to this earthly realm and how the magician can draw upon its power. Sometimes there are conditions, the contract itself may outline instances in which its power may or may not be used, but ultimately whatever the oath is, the Demon gains a foothold into our dimension. As its name implies Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic is a type of Slayer Magic, the powers that are at the command of any Demon Slayer are unique, born from the corruption and foul influence of their patron Demon. The very magic that empowers them is inherently evil at its core. It is not a magic of life, nor is it one of death, it is simply put a magic of unadulterated evil, and whatever the reason, whatever their current goal or aspiration use of this magic will corrupt its wielder and inevitably turn them into an instrument for powers beyond mortal comprehension. Their magic is potent, for the energies that compose it are of an unnatural kind, a sort that lies beyond the viel of the earthly realms, but it is this source that makes it so unique. Demon Slayer Magic, regardless of form, will be able to in varying capacities to harm those of demonic origin, including other Demon Slayer's. There are few monsters or beings that exist that can claim outright immunity to the powers of a Demon Slayer, though they may possess varying degree's of resistance, such as Dragons and other powerful ancient entities. While as a Holder-type magic, the caster must first speak an incantation, which is specific to each demon as well as the covenant made. Once spoken this invocation acts as a ritual summoning, which serves as the gateway for the Demons powers where they are then bestowed upon the caster. Like typical Demon Slayer Magic, an invocation, is used very much like a spell, only in this case the caster is invoking the Demon to use its magical abilities using the caster as a medium. An invocation is generally long-winded and poetic, but can be broken up as desired by the caster to partially summon the powers of his or her demon in to the material world; this method is generally preferred due to the inherent dangers of using this form of magic. Demons are entities that possess tremendous amounts of magical energy and summoning even a modicum of its power is draining to the caster on the physical level. Therefore most Eidolon Demon Slayers tend to be quite proficient in various forms of martial arts, and are highly durable mages. Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic is by far the quickest means towards obtaining an instantaneous boost in one's power, however their power is not their own. Should they anger the Demon, it may withhold its power at its discretion, or even punish its caster. Furthermore extended use of Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic, slowly drains the life force of the caster, though they grow progressively more powerful in their base human form. There is also the danger that any given caster can be driven mad by the infernal powers they command, ravaging the landscape as tyrants, some even at the beset of their demon. * Demon's Baptism (悪魔洗礼式, Akuma Senreishiki): Is the invocation used by the caster to call upon the powers of their patron Demon. For example, such as someone like Helena who has fallen into impurity after dying once, and coming back to life through the books of Zeref, she has now then since established a contract with the female demon, Lilith Luxuria aka Succubus. Each invocation is unique, and its effects are varied depending on the skill of the caster and the powers granted by the Demon itself. Regardless, the transformation is brutal and the form almost always grotesque to behold, but the power is immense. By virtue of the covenant, the Demon Slayer is able to draw on a small portion of their patron Demon's abilities. Depending on what the Demon was, the powers they are granted will reflect that. The most common of Demons known are those that can control the elements. However unlike other forms of Slayer magic, they do not consume the element so as much as they absorb the energies that give it form. They can replenish their energy by making contact with the element in question and then break it down and absorb the ambient magical energies. This process is referred to as The Devil's Feast (悪魔の供応, Akuma no Kyouou). Other Demons of strange powers exist that govern emotions or other concepts such as wrath or lust. These Demon Slayers draw their power from the intensity of these feelings around them, and more often than not will indulge themselves in propagating events to stir these emotions into a frenzy. The Demons that grant these magicians their favor often possess powers that are similar to those of other forms of magic; teleportation, swordsmanship, illusions, dreams, et cetera. When a Demon Slayer makes use of these magical disciplines they are empowered by their Demons magic, corrupted and tainted by its influence. These powers are order of magnitudes stronger but far less controllable, lacking the finesse of a skilled master but possessing far more than their might could ever bring. A Demon Slayer whose patron was associated with Dreams could put an entire populaces to sleep, and wreck havoc on their minds through nightmares, they could weave powerful illusions spanning an entire city. Because of the manner in which they draw their power, they grow ever eager to manipulate events into obtaining it, spiraling downward into madness and evil. Prayer Magic Prayer Magic '(祈りの魔法''Inori no Mahō) is a Caster Type Support Magic used by Helena, involving the use of incantations. Though for Helena it's unique, when her incantations revolved around Gods in her life. This magic allows her to enhance the target's physical and/or magical capabilities through the use of incantations given by God's word through telepathic connection mentally. Depending on which incantation Helena chants, a different effect will be placed on the target, such as increased speed or stamina as well as the user can also enchant themselves. Unfortunately, she cannot heal targets, but only to relieve fatigue and exhaustion. However, after being revived, Helena has since corrupt this Magic to be morally impure and cannot then pray or preach about God as she now believed they've abandon the humans including her as mere tools to be use and discard as sacrifices. However, this doesn't mean Helena will begin to worship the Demons, but rather she now has the power of what a Demon is capable and commonly do with the exception of their mindset intact. After cutting ties with Gods and walking a new path with the Trinity Knights of Maverick, her Prayer Magic altered into ghastly effects that of a Demon's manipulation. As a result, it greatly influences her Prayer Magic to the extent that it can grant herself and the said target complete immunity to Curses against any kinds of Etherious Demons. Relationships Main Love Interest [[Keith Maverick|'''Keith Maverick]] Keith is the childhood friend of Helena since the times they've spent together in the Cedar Village as young children. Thirteen years later, guided under the influence of God, Helena was able to finally be united with someone she wanted to meet for so long. Despite not knowing his real identity, she naturally continue to have faith in him other than God by the bond shared through Divine Sacrament. Though until getting to know how Keith came to be the man he was today, Helena began to harbored feelings for him romantically. Keith worrying about his misfortune, but undeniably aware of Helena's love for him, would make her go against her own ethical as she would broke her promise to God for him. Knowingly, Keith decide to not run away from his life upon learning the true motives behind God's connection with Helena's promise despite not sad at at all, but somehow relieve and patient for that time to come. Upon learning that Keith was the Antichrist all along, it made her heart conflicted to the way she was back then originally left alone, telling God why must she have to be the one to kill Keith. Helena would then question herself whether it was a regretful mistake on leaving Keith slip away from her life or everything else was for the sake of God. Enemies/Love Rivals Gods ??? Demons ??? Jeanne d'Arcadia ??? Illyasviel Emiya ??? Quotes ??? Trivia * Her character theme song is Another Heaven while as her battle theme is Zinnia. * Her appearance is based on the character of Jeanne d'Arc from Fate/Apocrypha. * Helena likes to disregard the God Slayers as not even ordinary human beings, but instead an impure Demon hellbent on killing the Gods she truly have faith in. However, she doesn't seem to hold any particular hatred against the God Slayers, but considered it part of her duty to stop them from any way getting closer to the Gods due to their Magic's nature. * Permission to use Prayer Magic was granted by Perchan. * After her revival, Helena is no longer consider a normal human being, but neither has she become a Etherious demon completely as only when using the unique Magic, Take Over: Etherious Soul do she becomes a full-fledged demon temporarily in that form. * Analyzing Holiness from Helena's stats, Helena has lost the purity she once possess as a human being as now all of it was discarded entirely away due to attaining the essence of the demon from within her revival state, making it impure to the contrary belief of Gods. * Upon dying by the hands of Gods in cold-blood themselves, Helena have soon began to realize the horrible truth behind God's true agenda as she was tricked by them to believing that Keith was The Second Coming of Christ, but none other than herself for baiting out Keith Maverick, The Antichrist all along in order to kill him. All the hatred she had fostered against The Antichrist up until now and then learning the truth made her pull away from the Gods while pushing her closer'' to'' Keith's side instead. Although learning of Keith's true identity, she never hated him nor attempted to kill him just because of who he was to the world and by Gods doesn't mean she was the same like them. * Even after returning back to life with the essence of a Etherious demon intact and retaining her human appearance, she is still siding with her fellow humankind. * She is later regarded by the mages as The Saint of Resurrection in all parts of Fiore due to her dying once and being resurrected from the dead while news spread from the Magic Council about her apparent death. * Permission to use Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic and Spells was granted by Abyssal Shadows as all the credits about that Magic belongs to him. * Helena is a human of the Etherious Demon upon transforming as Zeref's kinds while as her contract with an actual Demon not from Zeref's kinds is also herself being a Demon in a way to not describe whether she is still human or not questions Keith's existence alongside her. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Character Category:Take Over User Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Married Characters Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Non-Human